A New Life
by shell-88
Summary: Severus saves Harry from his abusive uncle and they end up together. Death of Voldemort. First Fic!
1. Chapter 1

**(Flashback)**

"Sir?"

"Yes Draco"

"I have some excellent news, I overheard Potter talking to himself earlier, and by the sounds of it our master will not be the one to killing him"

Severus didn't like the sound of this, although over the years he had tortured Harry mentally he did actually care for the boy. Looking at Draco he smiled evilly before commenting on the child's words. _How could this be? Harry was meant to be the strongest man alive and yet someone other than The Dark Lord is going to kill him? That's simply not possibly if Harry can escape the Dark lord he can escape anyone or thing else. Can't he?_

"Draco how is this possible?"

"The Dark Lord will not have his property killed by someone else. This simply cannot happen. Who Draco? Who is going to kill him?"

Severus could tell by the smirk planted on Draco's face that this was not something he wanted to hear but nevertheless he had to know. He had to protect, had to save Harry. Apart from the fact that Albus would kill him if he found out he hadn't tried to save the stupid boy he knew if he let Harry die he would go along to.

"Well its pathetic actually, he can't even hurt a few stupid muggles to save his own skin for Voldemort to eat alive. I noticed him leave the Great Hall without once touching his plate, he was up to something I knew it. So of course being how observant I am I followed him, eventually I found him perched by the window crying. So stupid he was didn't even notice me right behind him I could have killed him and he would have been helpless. He was talking about those muggles he lives with, how much they hurt him bla bla bla. Harry was talking about not wanting to go back to those muggles of his. It seems he is being abused, serves him right the stupid brat. I doubt we will ever see him again"

Draco laughed with evilness that could rival the Dark Lords. Severus however could do no more than stare with emotionless eyes. How could this be? Why had he not noticed? He knew he had been horrible to the boy but he did care for him maybe more than he should.

**(End flashback)**

Since that dreadful night when Draco spilled Harry Potter's secrets Severus had not ate, had not slept, he had done nothing apart from sit and wait for the headmaster's call. _Damn Harry bloody Potter boy for reaching my heart, god I cannot do anything unless I know he is ok. Why has Albus left him there? How can Albus let Harry be abused continuously? _Severus slammed his Shot of Whiskey on the wooden coffee table and stood up. He had known he loved Harry since forth year when he realised Harry truly wasn't his father, Harry was different he was unique. Severus could no longer simply sit by and wait for any news on Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the boy who had stole his heart. He needed to save Harry, for all they knew he might already be dead. _No don't think like that you fool you will save him, you need to._ Severus downed another shot of Whiskey and stormed out of his dungeons, racing down the corridor heading towards Albus' office.

"Bonbon Severus? They are the best muggle sweets I have ever found. You really should try one"

"How can you talk about sweets at a time like this? How can you think about eating Albus? You know Harry is in trouble, what if he is hurt Albus what if we are too late? "

"Severus I know Harry is ok, he would have wrote if he wasn't. I know that you love him Severus I have known since you realised that the boy was not his father. You would be good for him Severus, you know there is no law in this world, you love who you love and that's the way it is."

"Yes Albus I know, it's not like I'm as old as everyone thinks I am bloody hell I'm only 34 what happened to me? I guess 10 years of spying on Voldemort has taken its toll. No wonder I haven't got a boyfriend look at me I'm not exactly catch of the month am I? Albus look at me why would Harry love me?"

"Severus listen to me Harry loves you because like me he knows what he sees is not really you. He knows you have been hurt a lot, and somehow he sees the humor in your actions. If only you would talk to him Severus, explain he would see how different you are from whom you have pretended to be for so long. You don't need to hide from him anymore Severus. Let him see, let the world see what I see Severus for once be yourself"

"Albus I can't you know that it would destroy the only weapon we have against Voldemort. Albus I would love to be the real me so much I have been through I want the world to see how wrong they are about me. After 10 years Albus 10 years I want the world to know the truth."

"Then Severus let them know the truth, make an interview with the Daily Prophet tell the truth. It is time Voldemort found out you are a spy, it is time you gave up your wretched job with him. We have the best weapon Severus we have Harry. I want you to teach him to block Voldemort out of his mind. You will be surprised Severus at how much he already knows about magic."

"Well we shall see about Potions when his OWL's are delivered wont we. I know he is a bright kid, I know he can be more powerful than many adults; he is cleverer than Hermione Granger. Yet I don't understand why he hides it."

"Because he wanted Hermione to get the credit he didn't think he deserved it. Until last year he hid his true abilities, when he was informed of what it took to be an auror he changed Severus he came out of his shell you just never noticed."

_I love him Albus but we shall see I know he is powerful enough but gets lucky Albus. Maybe I am wrong I was wrong about him being like his father. But still I won't accept it until I see his OWL results._ Suddenly a small Owl flew through Albus 6ft by 6ft window to land with a skid on the desk. Removing the letter Albus began to read out loud recognizing the Owl to be the Weasley's.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_It is Ron, I am really worried about Harry I have not heard from him at all this summer. It wasn't until today when Hedwig flew through the window that I thought more of it. She has been starved and is under a lot of stress. I will take care of her but it caused me concern that she was not carrying a letter but was covered in red blood. Please find out if Harry is all right. _

_Thank you love Ronald Weasley._

"Red blood Albus Owls bleed white blood not red."


	2. Chapter 2

Understanding Albus nodded to Severus to leave he knew where he wanted to go. He just hoped that when Severus arrived he found Harry alive and well, but it was looking more doubtful by the second. Albus watched as Severus left the castle heading to number 4 Private Drive. Sighing he knew that no one would blame him but he knew that perhaps he had left Harry there for far too long.

Finding the correct house Severus walked up to the door before he had even knocked he heard a loud scream the voice so full of pain he instantly knew it was Harry. Severus kicked down the door rushing up the stairs to find blood spots leading to the master bedroom. He pushed open the door to find Harry curled up on his side being kicked by his uncle, blood pouring out of his nose and out of deep wounds all over his arms and legs. He noted Harry was only in his boxer shorts, from what Vernon was saying Harry had obviously not got dressed quick enough. What shocked Severus the most was why Harry was in the master bedroom in the first place; leaving that to a discussion with Harry he dove forward. Grabbing Vernon by his top he swung him round and proceeded to punch him in the face.

"You Vernon are the sort of muggle that deserves the death given by the Dark Lord. You disgust me Vernon Dursley I hope you go to hell"

Moving over to where Harry was laying, he moved the boy onto his back as the position he was in looked rather disturbing. Not wanting to move Harry too much in case of serious injuries that could cause paralysis he instead opted to check him over first, ready to call Poppy Pomfrey if she was needed. Finding that although some injuries were serious they would not cause any long-term tissue damage he sat Harry up against a pillow he transfigured from a whip.

"Potter it's me. Severus your potions master i'm here on Dumbledore's orders to take you back to Hogwart's for the rest of the summer. Its ok I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to protect you come on Potter… Harry look at me"

Severus was glad to see that by using the boy's first name he got through the strong barrier that Harry had so perfectly formed. Harry's eyes showed such fear when Severus called him Potter that he promised to himself and to Harry that he would never mention the surname anymore. Harry simply nodded to his Professor still far too weak to speak; he tried to move only to fall back to the floor again. As Severus bent down to pick Harry up he noticed a sudden look of total anger in his eyes and felt the boy begin to shake violently. Severus turned around just in time to see Vernon coming towards them. Standing in front of Harry in a protective stance he starred at the man heading their way.

"Move out of the way freak that boy is mine if you don't move I will kill you"

"You fool do you really think you can win against me. Get over yourself Vernon and leave me alone. Harry does not belong to you he is his own person now Piss off before I do something I won't regret."

Severus had a look that could kill but Vernon didn't back away on the contrary in fact he made a move towards Severus and Harry attempting to punch the man protecting 'his property'. Severus after many years of spying had learnt even muggle self Defense and blocked Vernon with ease. Gathering all his strength he punched Vernon causing the man to hit the wall with such force he dented it. Severus turned back to Harry who was simply starring at him in shock, the tears still silently streaming down his cheeks. Sitting next to him he realised just this once Harry needed him, needed the comfort so he gave in and pulled the boy into his lap. Feeling warmth surround him and his heart he felt as Harry tucked his arms into his chest and rested his head under Severus' chin a small smile escaped the older man. However upsetting this situation was Severus felt as though he had saved Harry from the pain his own muggle family were putting him in and now was the time to comfort the person he loved.

"Harry its ok its over, come on you need to come with me to Hogwart's I'm sure Poppy will want to mother hen you. Listen nothing is going to happen to you anymore. Trust me."

"My stuff… trunk… under stairs… under loose floor board… my room… small room"

Severus could tell that Harry was finding it difficult to speak he guessed that was due to him being so weak. Picking the fragile boy up his heart broke as he felt many bones through his far too big hand me downs, carrying him into the small room he laid him on the bed. Harry pointed to where the loose floorboard was. Severus went and got what was left of Harry's belongings, a wand, his trunk full of school books school robes and dress robes, and a photo album full of pictures when he was born with the Potter family. Severus had found a small amount of hand me downs but seeing the state they were in he decided to make an effort and buy the boy some new clothes. Putting the loose belongings inside the trunk he performed a spell shrinking the trunk to pocket size before going back the small room.

"Come on lets get you to the hospital wing at Hogwart's."

Harry nodded and allowed Severus to pick him up again his heart broke as he felt how thin the boy was. _Why did I not notice this? Was I too wrapped up in my own world that I didn't notice the poor treatment he received with his family? I guess that doesn't matter now he is safe. _Severus apparated to Hogwart's and found that the security wards were down luckily he was no more than two hours long, he arrived at the hospital wing to find Albus and Poppy ready and waiting.

"Severus put him on the bed please so I can check on him"

Watching Poppy was surprised to see the care he put into this as Severus gently laid Harry on the bed careful not to hurt him. However she did notice him limping. _What on earth has he done now? Suppose I better sort that before I see to Harry the damn fool._

"Severus what have you done to your ankle?"

"Oh that I just sprained it when I kicked down the Dursley's door those stupid muggles"

"Likely story. If you don't mind I would rather see to that myself, Severus you idiot the scan showed you have got three broken bones in your foot"

Severus simply shrugged well it felt like a sprain he sighed thinking to himself. Poppy fixed his ankle before turning to Harry who was lying on the bed. Knowing this was going to be difficult she attempted to feel his forehead only to reveal how nervous Harry was. Seeing him back up against the wall she sighed. _What have they put him through? He already looks like he has lost 4stone isn't that enough? What would make him relax more? I wonder Severus?_

"Harry I know this is difficult but I really need to check your injuries before something goes wrong. I wonder if you would feel safer with Severus holding you whilst I do the medical."

Harry thought about it for a second. _Well he has changed, he did save me, and he made Vernon dent the wall. He said it was over no one would hurt me again especially not him. Besides I do like him a chance to be close again like earlier. Why can't I just get over this I'm usually ok? Because you want Severus to hold you again you damn fool. _Chuckling aloud for a moment he smiled and nodded. Severus couldn't help but wonder what had made the boy laugh at a time like this but nevertheless he was glad that he was still his chirpy self. Climbing on the bed he sat behind Harry wrapping his muscle arms around him, providing more love and warmth than he could have imagined. It came as no surprise to Poppy that Harry instantly relaxed and allowed her to check his injuries, although it was awkward she didn't care at least Harry was happy. Whilst they were waiting for the results of the scan Severus moved of the bed to allow Harry to lay down, proceeding to stroke the boys hair back from his eyes he noticed Harry had fallen asleep. Once the results came through both Severus and Albus who had stayed quite throughout the entire time were shocked to see the tough women of Poppy Pomfrey flee the hospital wing. Looking at one another both men agreed Harry was ok but obviously the results had led the poor medi-witch to tears, knowing they needed the answers they followed her outside.

"Poppy what are his injuries? What has happened to the poor boy?"

"Here take the list read it for yourself"

Poppy managed through sobs handing the piece of paper to Severus she looked down again wondering how Harry had been left in that state. Although she knew that Harry always came back thin she realised the robes always covered the bones, no one ever noticed. How could Albus have possibly known, Harry was always happy always cheeky and clever beyond his years, she knew that Albus thought he was protecting him by leaving him there. Reading the results Severus sighed it was worse than he had imagined.

_**Harry James Potter**: Year 6 of Hogwart's School of Wizardry. _

_Injuries: Short term._

_Left hand: 2 broken fingers. _

_Right hand: 4 broken fingers. _

_Right arm: Ulna bone broken, plus bruising. _

_Left arm: both lower arm bones broken, plus bruising. _

_Right shoulder: dislocated and stab wound from kitchen knife. _

_Head: broken jaw and fractured skull. _

_Back: bruises obviously from being jumped on, plus slashes from whip. _

_Stomach: Bruising and Stab wound._

_Left leg: femur bone broken, plus bruising. _

_Right leg: bruising. _

_Injuries: Long term._

_Right leg: deep scar tissue from previous wound caused by gunshot._

_Many scars on arms and legs will not be removed as damage happened too long ago. Particularly the word FREAK carved into upper (hidden) back, which happened 9 years ago today. _

_Conclusion: Injuries show obvious signs of physical and sexual abuse, no doubt including emotional abuse. Neglect of food, love and care as Harry James Potter weighs less than 6stone and has done for entire life. All types of abuse have been in existence all his life except sexual abuse which, only occurred once last year where he was raped and forced to do everything with another man. There seems to be no sign of depression even after everything this young man is full of love and happiness apart from the lack of affection he craves for. _

Severus finally stopped reading and sighed, the poor boy had been through so much, he never even noticed how underweight Harry was. Knowing that Albus wouldn't want to read the effects living with those muggles had caused Harry he folded the parchment and placed it in his pocket. _He has been through so much hurt, so much pain and yet he still managed to keep his soul in tact, he still knows he didn't deserve it. I'm going to make sure that is right I must talk with him, from now on I promise myself to give Harry some love and care and spoil him with affection. _Turning to Albus he sighed before speaking the truth.


	3. Chapter 3

"He is all right Albus. The injuries are short term mostly except a few scars. There are definite signs of physical, emotional and sexual abuse. He has never weighed more than 6 stone in his entire life. However the boy is not suffering any mental conditions such as depression or anxiety. I must ask him why he jumped when Poppy was trying to examine him. According to this he is happy beyond belief and remains emotionally healthy knowing he did not deserve such poor treatment."

Albus simply nodded making no signs to Severus that he had been actually listening however before Severus could question him there was a scream from inside the hospital wing. Rushing to Harry he sat the small fragile boy up and wrapped his arms around him, wondering what the dream had been about he guessed that some scars were left inside even though he didn't blame himself. Laying the boy back down he brushed the hair out of his eyes and smiled when he noticed Harry calm down. Severus noticed that Albus and Poppy had just entered and sat down in the armchair next to Harry's bed, deciding now was the time to start the well-needed talk.

"Harry there are a few things we all need to discuss. Firstly I want to ask you a question do you know that the Dursley's were wrong in what they done?"

"Yes I know that I'm not stupid. Yes it was wrong, yes it hurt me but I knew that I could be happy. I spent my time there waiting to come back home to Hogwart's that's what kept me going."

"Good because it was wrong. Harry have you ever used concealment charms to hide the signs of injuries? If yes promise me to stop using them they can harm you Harry"

"Yes admittedly I did and I know the risks. I used them to hide my weight and hide any bruising on the face but that's all. Well I won't have a reason to use them anyway; I don't want to hide anymore. I don't want people to know but I'm sure the bruising will disappear as will most scars."

"I'm sorry Harry its just better to get these questions out of the way. How did you heal some of your injuries especially the shot wounds?"

"Well… I… once met a lady, a part time babysitter when I was younger. She taught me all she knew about muggle healing. As a back up plan I also brewed healing potions regularly during the school year for the summer holidays."

"Harry do you know if you made one tiny mistake the healing potion could have killed you? I am amazed at your muggle healing abilities a fantastic tutor the lady must have been."

"Yes Severus she was it was a real shame when she died. Vernon was not happy that she taught me how to heal my wounds. Severus listen I know it could have killed me but it didn't, it was the only thing that kept me alive."

Pausing for a moment in their conversation Severus thought over Harry's answers to his questions. Taking a quick glance at Poppy and Albus he noticed they were leaving him to the important questions. _Fine I will have this conversation with him you old fools. How I wish I could tell him I love him. What else do I need to cover? I know he doesn't blame himself, I know he is ok. I now know why his wounds did not kill him or healed incorrectly. _Looking over at Harry, Severus smiled at the beautiful body sprawled out over the bed, 12 years between them yet as many knew Harry wasn't exactly only a 15 year old. Both Poppy and Albus noticed this moment between them and decided to take their leave, quietly creeping through the door they left Harry and Severus alone together.

"Harry listen I know I have treated you poorly over the past few years but I do care Harry I do. Just so many years I have worked spying on Voldemort, I've seen so much pushed away so many people. I'm not the person you think I am. Yes I'm sarcastic but I don't mean that in a nasty way. Plus I can give Gryffindor many points those bloody Slytherin's need to be taught a lesson."

"Severus listen I know I have always known that I'm not stupid. Don't apologise you are the only person who treated me like Harry. Well once you realised I'm not my father I hate him for the way he treated people I really do. Thank you by the way thank you for saving me from those people. You seemed shocked to see me chuckle earlier, I know its not my fault what happened they were just jealous that I can do magic that is all. Yes they hurt me Severus but I know you will help me get through that, you will help me forget because I know you want to help me. In case you were wondering I chuckled earlier because the only reason I was flinching away from Poppy was because I wanted to have your arms around me again."

"You cheeky shit. Well I guess now you have answered all my questions I may have to hold you again"

Seeing Harry smile made Severus the happiest person alive and at that moment when he looked into the cute boy's eyes he knew he was going to take up Albus' offer. He wanted the whole school, the world even to know that he really was a decent man, who could love, who could show affection. The question now was just when he was going to spill his secrets to the entire wizardring community. _Not yet. Harry gets to know first and that's that. _

Harry woke first the next morning and rolled over curling as close around Severus as he possibly could. Unfortunately this woke the older man up smiling gently down at Harry he laughed. Harry thought to himself about how last night had gone he hadn't once had a nightmare, he felt warm, he felt safe and secure he realised he was in love with this older man and he had a feeling the older man was in love with him to.

"Severus I need you to know something. I think I am in love with you. I know you may not feel the same but please Severus don't ever leave me"

"Never Harry I promise I will never leave unless you want me too but you must tell me when you want me to leave ok" Harry nodded. "Harry of course I love you and I don't want to hurt you I will never leave you if I ever hurt you or do anything you don't like please tell me"

"I promise Severus but I know that will never happen, I know you will never hurt me its just not possible I can tell you love me more than I ever imagined you would"

Harry and Severus stayed in bed hugging all day long, telling the unfortunate and happy tales of their lives. Harry spoke of all the happenings with the Dursley's admitting that he felt much better after speaking of his traumatic memories, as well as all the times he faced Voldemort and how he managed to escape, lastly he spoke of the happy times the times he felt his love for Severus grow. Severus in return told Harry all what he himself had gone through including what had happened since joining Voldemorts ranks. He admitted to how much of an act he had played for so long even admitting that although people thought of him as being older than 40 he was in fact only 31 in the coming November, this made Harry smile. By the time night came there wasn't a single question the other could ask that they didn't already know the answer to, it had taken just one day to cover all the vital questions the rest was just something to learn about. After agreeing that they would start a relationship but that they both wanted to take it slow they snuggled up together for another peaceful nights sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next couple of weeks Harry grew stronger, he had been discharged from the hospital wing and given permission to stay with Severus as of course the headmaster knew of their relationship. Severus chuckled as he remembered the headmaster's reaction. _Well its about bloody time I knew my two sons belonged together, and Harry don't worry the wizardring world believes you fall in love with who ever you fall in love with and that's the way it goes._ Harry slept in Severus' super king size bed being held by his recent boyfriend everynight of the week, although it still amazed him with Severus there to wrap him up in his arms and hold him he slept peacefully without a single nightmare or tear. Fidgeting in bed Harry opened his eyes to the surprisingly bright sunrise; it was the morning of his 16th birthday. Turning over he saw Severus grinning at him; he seemed to be more excited than the birthday boy himself was, he knew that Severus had got him a present as he was forced to spend a day with Albus. It honestly hadn't been that bad, many games of chess laughter and conversations took place but it wasn't the same without Severus there.

"Happy birthday babe I cant believe you are 16 now, well going by your height your not but there you go"

"Oi you cheeky git. Well I guess its about bloody time isn't it really"

"I was only joking Harry you have grown a lot, your only 3 inches shorter than me at 5ft 9inches, what a shame I'm almost 6ft"

Chuckling at the look of shock but joy on Harry's face Severus bent down and swooped Harry up into his arms. Harry laughed it still surprised him how much Severus had taken to caring for him, he didn't have to do anything he always got it done for him, he was always being shown love and affection he truly was happier than he ever thought possible.

"I can walk you know Sev."

"I know but I wanted to carry you. I like looking after you; you know that, besides it's an extra excuse to be close to you gorgeous" Harry laughed "You have some good friends you know."

Severus said as he walked into their living area placing Harry down into a laying position on the couch he bent down and kissed him. After breaking the kiss he moved to sit in front of Harry ready to pass him his presents. Harry who after such a breath-taking kiss hadn't noticed his pile of presents on the floor gasped as he caught a glimpse. He had never been this spoilt before. So this is what birthdays are all about being spoilt with love and affection, being in love and having someone love you back and then there's the presents. God what have I missed out on. I guess people are making it up to me now. Let me see what have we here:

The Weasleys: Blue jumper with a gold H on the front and a lion on the back.

Hermione: Four books; A guide to quidditch, best way to learn potions, most advanced potions and advanced dada.

Ron: Photos of everyone from the Gryffindor house and the Weasley family. Ron also, gave him a camera that took photos and printed them out instantly. He took a photo of Severus as soon as he got this and placed it in with the rest.

Hagrid: A black necklace with a tooth hanging from it as well as his favourite sweets.

Remus: A picture of Remus, Sirius, James, and Harry when he was a baby.

Albus: 5 books, which were a magical kind of muggle email. Albus had one himself. Harry kept one and so had four to give to people.

"So who are you going to give the other four to?"

"Well Ron, Hermione, Remus, and most importantly you Sev"

"Ok thanks Harry I will be right back my love"

Severus returned a moment later and placed a few small packages on the floor as he enlarged them Harry noticed just how many there actually was. Starring at Severus he noticed the smirk on his face, taking a rough estimate Harry realised there must have been at least 40 presents. What on earth had Severus bought him? Harry guessed a lot of it must be clothes. Muggle clothing I hope he knows I hate those bloody robes, well I doubt he would to he hates them as well how could he forget? Anyway stop chatting to yourself open your goddamn presents.

"Severus, babe, you really shouldn't have bought me this much. But I know your going to say but you deserved it so I'm going to say thank you darling. I love you."

"I wanted to get you some presents so I have now bloody hurry up and open them."

Severus gave Harry the presents one by one watching as he smiled each and everytime, he guessed that spending so much time with the boy and since they both spoke a lot they really did know everything about each other. Harry as he guessed got lots of (thank god) muggle clothing and a few casual black robes as well as some beautiful colour green dress robes. The muggle clothing consisted of; black trousers, blue and black jeans of all types of fitted styles. Next was the fitted casual t-shirts mostly of the blue, pink and yellow colour, a few smarter black t-shirts including one very tight black t-shirt. Of course there was smart shirts either white or black, a black leather jacket, some blue and white shorts, swimming trunks, hundreds of plain black boxer shorts, white trainer socks, a few jackets, a pair of smart black shoes, 4 pairs of Nike trainers and lastly a blue cap. Severus also, gave Harry a key with the word forever on it, which was his password to his private chambers. Harry's favourite present however was a silver bracelet that had the words "always and forever loved, Severus" Harry put this on and found it fitted him perfectly.

"Thank you Sev it is beautiful"

"That's ok Harry you deserve it all. I love you"

Leaning over Harry gave Severus a kiss on his thin lips and smiled, he really did love all of his presents and now after receiving the key he felt like he was at home. Standing up Severus took Harry's hands and pulled him up into a full-hearted hug, holding Harry close made him feel warmth in his heart. Agreeing they decided it that they had better put all Harry's clothes and things away in the bedroom before they had to go down to dinner. Walking into the bedroom Harry realised a double wardrobe had appeared and Severus instantly performed spell to hang his clothes up. Harry smiled at the thought that all his dreams were now coming true, Severus and he were in love and they were basically living together.

"Harry how come you are so strong I mean all that you have been through and you still have a big smile on your face? Don't get me wrong I'm glad that you can still be happy just I need to no you are really happy and are not just hiding the pain."

"Severus I am happy because I have the love of my life with me. Look babe you helped me get through this, yes so before I managed to always hide the pain, the hurt, the sadness but none of that matters now its over. I doubt I would have been able to move on if I didn't have you helping me, you mean the world to me and I love you that's why I am so strong"

"I cannot believe you have escaped Voldemort five times Harry. I mean adults face him and they die, they can't even say his name but you, you were a baby the first time you met him. Yes I know that was due to your mothers love but Harry all those other times must have taken more than simple luck."

"Hey if you fear the name you fear the thing itself and to be honest I don't fear old

Voldie. Yes I have been lucky a lot but I know that the love I feel got me through it; I want to end this terrible war. I want kids to grow up in a world they are happy in. No one should have to run from something they fear."

"Voldie?"

"Yeah Voldie it's his new nickname. I have come to the conclusion that I know him well enough to give him nicknames, he is always in my life so why not? Besides he calls me HAR, Potter, and many other things why can't I do the same?"

"I guess but still Harry you really are crazy he would kill you if he heard you using those names. I just…this is so typical of you. I love you babe your so honest, so cute, so fearless."

"Yes Severus I know you love me and I love you as well. Babe what do you mean IF he heard me? What's the point in giving someone and nickname and then never calling him it?"

Dobby suddenly appeared in their bedroom, this came as a real shock to Severus he knew that Dobby was loyal to Harry but still it was slightly annoying. After being informed that they were due in the Great Hall in matter of 15 minutes both the men broke apart and went to get dressed. Since Severus had already spoken to Albus about allowing Professors and Students to wear muggle clothing during school holidays, and some days during the school year he informed Harry they were allowed to wear muggle clothing. Severus dressed himself in a pair of blue fitted jeans that hugged his backside nicely and a white button t-shirt, he eventually decided on a pair of his beige wallabies. Sitting down on the bed Severus watched as Harry dressed himself in a pair of light blue fitted jeans very much the same as Severus' and a short sleeve pink shirt, leaving some of the buttons undone. Severus chuckled as he watched Harry try on all his shoes deciding for the smart black ones in the end. Hmmmmmm he looks quite attractive in that, he is going to be the death of me if he leaves that shirt undone. Shit he is as well isn't he? Damn all that work the muggles gave him although you can see his ribs still and that scar on his stomach is visible but he is so toned.

"You look fantastic Harry, I just…wow. I'm glad I chose you those clothes .I got you all the correct sizes so they fit you just right babe. I love you Harry, I mean it I really do"

"Thank you Severus you look great to. I love you to Sev, I mean it as well you know you have been so nice to me but I have always loved you and always will"

Knowing they were already 5minutes late Severus and Harry rushed down to the Great Hall for breakfast stopping just outside the oak doors Severus gave Harry a quick kiss before walking in front of him. As Harry entered he noticed there were no tables laid out, no head table where he had been sitting, what was going on? Glancing around he noticed that there was a single table covered in food to the far left of the hall, a massive dance floor had been placed in the middle however it seemed the place was empty apart from him and Severus. As he searched Severus' eyes for any clue of what was going on he saw that at least 40 people suddenly appeared in the Great Hall shouting Happy Birthday to him. _Wait a second? Are you being serious? There is the Weasleys, Hermione, the Professors wait this is my first birthday party. I wonder who arranged this I bet it was Severus bless him. _Once he had finally got over the shock at having a birthday party he moved forward to greet everyone, firstly receiving a big hug from Mrs. Weasley of course. Thanking everyone for their presents he began chatting away like it was under normal circumstances, spotting Albus he called him over to join the conversation.

"Harry how come you are here at Hogwart's anyway? Did something happen to your aunt and uncle"

"Well you see as I am always requesting to stay at Hogwart's over the summer as I don't particularly get on with my muggle relatives Albus sent Severus to come collect me a few weeks ago."

"Yes Harry I know, I sent Albus a letter. Hedwig came to see me she was quite upset. She is fine now though I fed her up and placed her in the owlery. So you and the git are getting on well"

"Thank you for taking care of her Ron and he is not a git. Yes we are getting on well thank you for asking, if you don't know already he arranged this for me. I'm living with him now please accept him Ron he loves me and I love him. He really isn't who you think he is Ron. Just wait you will see, keep reading the daily prophet I believe he is posting his story in there shortly"

"Harry I guess you can't help who you fall in love with, I will give the man a chance but if he hurts you Harry I will go after him."

Harry smiled at Ron this must be the only thing he had ever said that made sense, looking around he saw everyone nodding in agreement. Wow this is amazing I didn't think they would take it that well at all but I guess I am wrong. Hermione moved forward and pulled him into a hug explaining that she was so happy Harry had finally realised the better things in life. Now that everyone knew of their relationship Severus felt comfortable enough that he could be himself, he moved behind Harry and wrapped his arms around his waist leaning his head on his shoulder he whispered I love you. As the conversation continued about the events of the summer people gradually got used to having Severus there, as they heard him laugh and joke they realised the reasons why Harry loved him.

"Harry can we talk to you alone please?" Fred and George asked Harry.

"Yeh sure, be back in a minute Sev love you"

Wondering what on earth the twins wanted he quickly pecked Severus on his nose and

followed the pair. Severus nervously ran his hand through his hair. _Shall I say it back? But what about all these people? Sod them I love Harry and I want the world to know it, well fucking shout it back then you fool. _

"Love you Harry"

Everyone spun round and starred at the man, had he really just told Harry he loved him? Ron was in a total world of his own thinking all sorts of things before realising he truly had got their potions master all figured out wrong. He looks fantastic, looking at him dressed like this with shorter hair and no robes he looks so happy, he cant be older than 33, although I always thought he was 45. He has gorgeous hair when it doesn't look greasy; the clothes are so fitted they show his very masculine figure I always thought he was a lanky git. I cant really blame Harry for loving this man, look at Harry he looks just as attractive in that shirt and those jeans never seen him look better. I just can't get over the fact that the potions master can laugh and joke better than any of us it's unreal. Severus noticed everyone starring at him, obviously the fact that he can actually say I love you, he can joke and laugh has surprised all of Harry's friends.

"Damn I wasn't that much of a git last year was I?"

"Yes you were Severus"

Severus looked in shock at Harry who had just finished his secret discussion with the Weasley twins quickly turning around he closed his eyes not wanting people to see how hurt he was. Not realising that people could see the single tear that dripped salt water into his lips he sighed. _Why did he say that? I can't believe I hurt him so much back then I'm such a fool I loved him even last year I loved him. I never meant to hurt him. I thought he had forgiven me._ Severus was suddenly pulled from his thoughts as he felt two very strong arms wrap around him, feeling the warmth that radiated from the person gave away that it was Harry. Melting into the touch Severus placed his head on Harry's shoulder.

"I was only joking Severus you have never been a git to me, I knew the reasons why you done it and I know even better now. Please babe I love you, you know I do and I know you regret all the past years but Severus think of how much you have helped me. Think of how much you love me."

He kissed Severus softly on the lips just to prove that they were truly in love and that Harry was grateful the man was there. Seeing this display of affection between the once most hated Potions master and the boy who lived caused everybody in the Great Hall to go "awwwwwww". This caused the couple to laugh totally forgetting that there was ever anything to be upset about. They turned back to the Weasley family, Hermione and Albus to continue the joyful conversations. Suddenly in the middle of a conversation concerning muggle sweets and bonbons Harry squeezed Severus' hand to the point where he almost broke his bones before screaming out in pain. Severus starred at Harry in shock before sinking to the floor cradling Harry in his arms whilst he lay there screaming and lashing around with one hand on his forehead. Severus through curiosity and fear removed Harry's own hand from his forehead only to find blood flowing from his scar. Severus along with many people around him gasped in shock at the sight before them. Harry looked like he was fighting something, Severus had been informed of the visions Harry lived through by both Albus when they had started and by Harry himself when he was speaking of the past however he had never actually been present when one was happening.

"Sev …don't go… kill you… if go,"


	5. Chapter 5

"Its ok Severus I don't know how he was informed of you being a spy but this just means its happened sooner than we intended."

Harry whispered in a voice that spoke of hidden pain and torture although this lasted for a few seconds before the poor boy began screaming again. Severus continued to hold Harry in his arms for a further 15 minutes as the boy kept screaming and trying to lash out in pain, finally it stopped and Harry went limp in Severus arms. Hearing the Great Hall doors close everyone looked to see a mysterious man heading for Albus

"Albus he was very angry he wanted Severus, he wanted to kill him. I don't know how he has found out so quickly I mean Severus has yet to inform the Daily Prophet about himself. But nevertheless he knows he has been a spy for 10 years and because Severus didn't turn up he cursed us all"

"Which curse did he use?"

Albus although he sounded slightly worried wasn't infact at all, he knew that the war was coming to an end and would no doubt be over by the end of the school year as neither Harry nor Voldemort would let this continue any longer. Glancing at the spy he awaited his answer only to find that the answer came from the small boy he viewed as a son.

"The Cruciatus curse sir and boy does that curse hurt like a bitch."

"Harry how would you know that I mean you wasn't even there. I know he used it on you during your encounters but you sound like you just felt it."

"Severus I feel every curse old Voldie uses even avdvada kedavra the only thing with avdvada kedavra is it doesn't kill me. But I always feel the pain, I watch what goes on through his eyes I feel the anger the words come out of my mouth. I don't always get them just when he is really angry or when I connect to his mind to see what he is up to."

"My dear boy how many times did you feel the curse"

"The vision stopped as Lucius Malfoy was given the curse."

"Albus, Lucius was the last deaf eater there that received the curse. There must have been at least 30 of us my poor boy you suffered that 30 times. Mind you this was a small meeting if as you say you have been to more you must have suffered much more than this no wonder your so care free."

"I'm sorry you have to go through that Harry. I love you."

Harry looked at Severus and smiled, the man was actually looking quite upset about this.

_He is so cute. I love him so much, I'm glad I never told him how many of those curses I have felt in the past visions he would have been hysterical. I wonder where is that after effect can't I get it over and done with already? At bloody last._ Harry chuckled slightly as he melted into the after effect wincing slightly but at least now he knew he would be perfectly normal in about two seconds. Pulling out a small vial he gulped the lot noticing many shocked faces.

"Cure for the after effects of the curse although I can't take it until I have had my first after effect sometimes it takes hours. I suppose it depends how many I have been under. I mean Severus your potion was fantastic as always but tasted disgusting and left me with a terrible headache. My concoction tastes like strawberries and leaves me pain free."

"Brat. I've been attempting that for years I guess Albus was right about you, you hide your talents very well but no longer young man you can help me now."

Many people laughed they thought they would never see the day when someone created a potion better than the greatest potions master in the world which was Severus. Albus on the other hand although slightly shocked at how even he had been fooled by Harry's true abilities was busy making plans to make Harry a potions master and teacher of Severus' current subject finally allowing Severus the Defence Against the Dark Arts job. In any previous year or to any other person Severus would have immediately begun to improve his potions but instead he was proud of his Harry he would make the best potions master out of him yet. One thing that was bugging Albus was how Harry managed to fight through Voldemort's connection and also how he managed to enter Voldemort's mind easily whenever he wanted.

"Harry how did you beat the mind control Voldemort was using and also how do you enter his mind so freely?"

"Well Albus its simple really for starters I read a book about Occulamency and you know how I enter his mind don't be a fool you know both you and Voldemort can do the same thing. Although I didn't even need to use Occulamency when Voldemort is that angry he is easily distracted."

"Harry you didn't call him that nickname you told me about did you?"

"Well Severus actually yes I did."

"Harry if you don't mind me asking I am curious as to what these nicknames are and why you have nicknames in the first place. I am sure everyone would like to know?"

"Well Albus I feel that when you get to know someone you usually call them nicknames and I feel me and Voldie get along ever so well I meet him at least once every year. The most common nickname is Voldie but some others that not even Severus knows about are: Snake head, Donald duck, Dixie, Voldie, Tom, and my bitch."

"Why on earth is he your bitch doesn't that mean like my lover or something?"

"Yes Albus it does and well you see Voldie is gay. I love knowing that little fact about him so much it really pisses him of we have spoke about it many times throughout our friendship."

"Severus what are you teaching the poor boy he sounds ever so much like you. Anyway Harry how do you know that Tom is gay?"

"Well I found out in a not so nice vision, well it was but it wasn't"

"You didn't see…" Severus asked, Harry nodded "Oh my god you did"

"What did you see Harry?" Ron questioned.

"What you mean no one can guess what I saw" Everyone nodded. "Oh my god Sev they don't know, do you want to tell them or should I?"

"Harry babe you're the one that saw it not me. You should tell them it's your private vision we are discussing here. I think they are winding us up though how can they not know what we are talking about are they really that dim?"

"Hmmm let me see … well in the nicest way possible and excuse my French people. I interrupted Voldie for a chat one day and caught him fucking a man. Yeh Tom does actually love someone, which is a miracle in my opinion. Such a shame I slept with the guy before Tom got to him. He wasn't too happy when he found that out."

"Ok Harry now this is gossip you never told me love. I mean I know about that guy from your junior school, the pizza delivery guy and the one we don't mention. But never have I been informed you fucked Voldemort's guy this is gossip."

"Well honestly Severus I didn't think it mattered the only one I'm fucking now is you, I met him when I was shopping for Vernon at the local shop instantly knew he was a Wizard. He was quite nice actually surprised he went for Tom though but I guess why not fuck the boy who lived and the guy who is trying to kill me? We ended up staying together for the entire summer of fourth year"

"Well thank you for that information Harry I still can't believe you slept with Tom's guy and I bet you told him. Anyway can we please quit gossiping about who Harry has fucked and continue this pleasant conversation"

"Hey Albus they asked I told them. Let the party continue its my birthday and I want you to enjoy it as I will, oh and next time you think of Voldemort just remember what I called him remember Donald Duck, now let the party continue"

It was the last day of the summer holidays Albus had already informed Harry that he would not be receiving a letter confirming his OWL results as he had made plans to read them out in the sorting feast. Since his birthday Albus had decided it was time to teach Harry auror training and as promised Severus taught Harry everything he possibly could. Through there training the two boys had learnt a lot about each other, Severus saw that in fact Albus was right Harry was possibly one of the brightest pupils he had ever taught in ten years. Harry on the other hand saw that Severus was nothing like people thought him to be, he couldn't wait until September when Severus planned to have an interview with the Daily Prophet. Harry had now completed his auror training and was now studying even more than he ever expected to be able to. He should have taken at least five years to complete the training but instead completed it in less than five weeks. The professors had been shocked at this discovery all of them believing Harry to be one of the less knowledgeable pupils, however it proved how clever and how logical he was that he managed to hide his true abilities and for very good reason too. Both Severus and Albus were very proud of Harry he had changed so much over the summer he had grown into a young man of 5ft 9inchs. He had finally decided to get his own appearance and leave the childish frame of his father behind starting with the now short spiky hair that made his scar very visible, his already very muscle figure was now even more toned through his training with Severus. He was well on his way to being Potions master and was simply waiting for his results, he had learnt muggle self-defence as well as many ways to defend himself using magic, and he was able to perform any spell without using a wand or speaking. He had been made a member of the order of phoenix and so had been informed he needed a tattoo, which was to be placed on his upper left arm; he had chosen a dagger with a serpent curled around it.

Harry who was dressed in his favourite dark blue jeans, black timberlands and light blue very tight t-shirt was standing with Severus at the station waiting for the Hogwart's Express to arrive. Severus was dressed in his black shoes, black trousers and white shirt well he had to look smart he was a professor, although he couldn't fault Harry's outfit it hugged his backside far too nicely. Wrapping his arms around Harry he kissed him on his neck as they watched the train pull in.

"Oh my god Harry you look so good I mean you looked fantastic at your party but your hair has totally changed you. You look so grown up and oh my god you have a six pack Harry what have you been up to. Can you teach Ron your tricks boy if I didn't have Ron I would so date you"

"Sorry Hermione he is taken" Snape said with a massive smile on his face.

"Well well well what do we have here Potter is still alive I thought you would be dead by now the way you were talking last year. But I guess informing the traitor was a wrong move of course you would be alive. So I have heard you sicko's are dating"

Draco Malfoy pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry. Severus stepped back knowing better than to interfere and also, confident that Harry can handle himself he had been taught very well. Severus relaxed against the wall watching the two enemies and chuckled at such childish rivalry. Hermione looked at Severus shocked, Harry was about to duel Draco and he was laughing, giving him a filthy look she attempted to turn away. Severus who had caught her expression grabbed her shoulder.

"Hermione I do love Harry don't ever think that I don't. I respect him and that is why I won't interfere unless he needs me. I very much doubt he does Hermione he is a fully trained auror and you will be surprised how many of his abilities he hid from you to keep you happy. He needs to do this on his own Hermione he told me so himself and frankly I know better than to interfere when Harry is angry."

"Crucio"


	6. Chapter 6

**This is one version of what would happen I am in the process of writing another. Hope you enjoy I apologise if there are spelling or grammar mistakes I regularly check my own work but perhaps miss a few. I have re-red the previous chapters and changed what I can see hope they were better. Have a fun read :D **

A few people who had stopped to watch the duel gasped waiting for Harry to fall to the floor and scream in pain, but the now fully grown wizard with full auror training and almost potions master never moved a muscle.

"Ouch Malfoy that hurt"

Draco starred at Harry in shock no one could stand that curse he fired again but still no reaction. Harry showed no sign of pulling out his wand instead flicked his wrist and Malfoy yelled, many people watched as his skin began to peel of and bleed unknown to them it was a skin-tearing curse. Harry feeling rather satisfied turned around to head towards Severus at a slow pace just as he noticed Draco point his wand at his lover who was in fact stupidly not looking his way. Harry jumped in front of Severus putting up a shield that was unfortunately weak as he had just fought the Cruciatus curse twice just as Draco shouted the killing curse. Severus spun around as he heard the curse being mentioned thinking Harry had been hit, instead he watched as everyone gasped seeing Harry's magic repel the killing curse and throw it back to Draco. With a scream Draco went limp on the floor and died as Harry fell backwards into Severus' arms all his energy drained. Harry awoke 10 minutes later to find himself still at Hogwarts station in Severus' arms and stood up instantly followed by Severus who literally squeezed him so hard he couldn't breathe.

"Harry thank you for saving my life I love you"

"No problem lets go I love you too Sev"

Severus looked at Harry and kissed him on the lips only to find the younger man teased his bottom lip forcing Severus to open up. After a few minutes of exploring each others mouths Ron shouted at them to get a room so they both pulled away laughing before heading for the castle. Harry and Severus walked along hand in hand, as did Hermione and Ron; this is going to be the best year ever Harry thought to himself.

"So Harry Severus said you have completed auror training but how is that possible I mean like doesn't it take like 5 years to complete"

"Yes Hermione it usually does. I was determined to be an auror officially, mind you I'm on a special auror thing because normally I would be classed as too young, but anyway I wanted to be an auror by the time term started and I am it took me 5 weeks."

"Don't you have to be an animagus and be able to apparate"?

"Yes Hermione you do, I am and I can. My animagus form is a lion well actually I have two the other one is a serpent."

"Wow Harry that's totally wicked well done Harry mate. Show us Harry"

Finally getting the chance to show his friends what he had learnt over the summer he changed into his Lion animagus form and growled at Severus before changing into a Serpent. The best one of all which, Harry loved but rarely got the chance to do was apparating. When Severus, Ron and Hermione finally caught up with Harry he laughed saying they were far too slow.

"Harry you are such a show off. You forget though I can apparate a lot quicker than you can."

"Yeah I know you tart. Oh and I am not a show off"

"Are too"

"Fine but you still love me"

"True but you are still my show off"

Following the rest of the students both Severus and Harry made there way to the head table. Although it seemed strange to everyone else who had not yet been informed of the relationship between the two although the news was traveling extremely fast, to Harry he was simply complying with one of Albus' requests. Sitting in the seat he had come to love over the summer being next to Severus and having Albus on the other side meant a lot, he had learned how close the two older men were and how much fun they had. Smiling at the many students who looked at him curiously he carried on filling his plate with food. Although Severus had helped him eat more he was finding it difficult to put any weight on, you could still see his ribs. With all the necessary exercise and such he had put on 2 stone making him 7 stone in total since arriving at the school at the beginning of the summer. Feeling a pair of well known eyes on him he looked up to see his Severus starring at him, placing the biggest smile on his face that he could he beamed at the man not content until he got one back. Leaning over he whispered I love you but was interrupted before he could say anything else. What does the man want anyway? Well thank goodness he has finally decided to make a speech not that I'm complaining about being able to eat my dinner with Severus just I'm confused now. Ooooooooo I wonder why my Owl's are so important? Well Harry if you shut up thinking you will find out.

"A few moments of your time please. I suppose many of you are all wondering why Mr Potter is sitting with the staff. The easiest place to start in this type of conversation is at the beginning. Harry Potter here has been present in this school throughout the holidays completing some training for me. I understand there is gossip flying around concerning the new friendship between Professor Snape and Harry but that will be left to you own judgment until further notice. Give me a moment please I just need to confer with Harry here."

Not having a clue whether Harry was going to accept or reject his offer he bent down close to Harry's ear. Knowing that he could easily persuade the younger man simply by his love for Severus and he need to make the man happy Albus bluntly told Harry of his biggest request yet. Well why not get Harry to do it he is the best Potions master I have ever seen and he would also, be fantastic for defence against the dark arts but so is Severus. Besides it will make Severus happier and that's what we all want to do.

"Harry I have a request. Since completing you Potions master exam and beating Severus I have come to a small conclusion. You will easily fly threw your NEWTS this year and although I still want you to attend classes I was wondering how you would feel about being my new Potions master. My reason is you are the best I have seen since Severus and I would love to make Severus; dream come true and allow him the Defence against the dark arts position. I will pay you and everything; you can live with Severus if you like."

"Albus you know I would do anything to make Severus happy I would love to. At least I know this way I won't have to leave the school and I have basically passed my NEWTS just haven't sat the exams yet. I would love to take up the position Albus."

Many of the students, Professors and even Severus himself were looking curiously wondering what secrets were being told. _This had something to do with him he knew it, he could feel Albus' stare on him and it wasn't bad he knew that much otherwise Harry would have been depressed. What on earth is going on?_

"My apologies for that short but important interruption. Now as many of you sixths years know the owl results were sent out this year. It is a tradition for any new records made to be spoken in assembly. As many of you may be thinking it was Hermione Granger who broke the record but you are mistaken. None other than Harry Potter received a total of 8 Outstanding's in practical and theory: Potions, Charms, Defence against the dark arts on which he received 100, and Transfiguration. He also, received a total of 6 Exceeds Expectations in Practical: history of magic, care of magical creatures, Herbology, then on the Theoretical side: history of magic, astronomy and Herbology. Leaving him with an Acceptable in practical astronomy and theory care of magical creatures. Therefore he received a total of 16 owls. Next on my list still involving Harry is the fact that he is going to be your new Potions master, having completed his Potions master exam with 99 I believe he is more than qualified plus he will still be sitting his NEWT examinations. This means that one Severus Snape is your new defence against the dark arts Professor."


End file.
